Le moineau et sa clé
by Lun'Art
Summary: Un petit moineau noir tente de s'échapper de sa cage dorée, mais finalement, trouvera-t-il la clé lui rendant sa liberté ? /! Yaoi ; Lemon !\
/Kidd x Luffy\

OUI C'EST UN COUPLE INATTENDU  
Mais je le trouve extrêmement mignon !  
Donc voilà.  
Luffy sera OOC, il ne serait pas aussi sociable ni enjoué que la personnalité dévoilée dans One Piece.  
Kidd sera OOC également, même si j'essaye de respecter le personnage (ce qui est dur ;-;)  
Je m'excuse d'avance si cela vous gêne.

Dédicace : Luka Ryuga, ma suuper coupine qui a accepté de corriger mes fautes alors que Word l'a bien trollé. Elle est cool. Gros bisous ma poule ! (Son profil juste ici →  u/7106384/LukaRyuga)  
Enjoy it ~

* * *

 **PDV Luffy :**

Je sors du lycée en me faufilant dans la foule.  
 _  
Reste invisible._  
 _Aucun sentiment._  
 _Aucune émotion._  
 _Stoïque._

Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, l'élève _**persécuté**_ de ce foutu lycée. C'est un lycée de bourge, puisque mon père, Monkey D. Dragon, est un célèbre avocat, réputé et surtout, _très riche._ J'ai souvent été la cible de nombreux marchants ou vendeurs d'esclave, alors quand j'ai demandé à mon paternel d'aller dans un petit lycée de ville, pour être _normal_ , c'était un refus catégorique. Pourtant, avec un grand père Marine, ça aurait dû bien se passer, mais non.

Je suis très réservé suite à cette vie.  
 _  
Je suis un moineau enfermé dans une cage dorée._

Alors je suis timide, je ne parle à personne, je rougis presque à la moindre remarque, je baisse la tête. _Je suis un enfant égaré et apeuré._  
Je n'ai pas été assez habitué à ce monde, alors forcément, je suis perdu, comment ne pas l'être quand vous êtes presque enfermé chez vous, pendant tout votre temps à l'exception des cours ?  
Pourtant quand j'étais petit, c'était le contraire. J'étais toujours joyeux, surexcité, souriant. _Heureux._  
C'est la gouvernante, Robin, qui s'est occupée de moi pendant toute mon enfance, pendant que mon père faisait ses affaires. Ma mère ? Jamais connu, jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Je rentre chez moi, et je reprends une façade, que j'aimerais, si seulement je pouvais, avoir tous les jours.  
 _Je souris._  
Plusieurs servantes viennent me débarrasser de mes affaires, mais je les repousse gentiment en leur disant que cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je retourne dans ma chambre en exécutant mes devoirs de fils _bourgeois._

J'attends juste une vie normale.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retourne en cours, accompagné par mon chauffeur personnel. Essayant de ne pas montrer mon embarras, je descends de la limousine pour rejoindre les grilles de mon lycée . Aussi tôt la voiture parti, aussi tôt mon masque tombe. Je vais immédiatement dans la salle de classe m'installer pour avoir la paix. Le temps passe, plusieurs heures, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et que mon estomac ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Je regrette Sanji et Tatch à ce moment là… Les cuisiniers de la maison, et aussi mes amis.

Je vais dans un coin isolé, un saule pleureur, pour déjeuner tranquillement. Malheureusement, à l'instant où cette délicieuse et merveilleuse odeur allait atteindre mes papilles, des ombres se dessinent sur mon chapeau de paille. Je n'ose pas regarder les lycéens autour de moi. Puis, tout recommence.  
Je me prends de multiples coups et blessures, en protégeant mon _mugiwara boshi_ que je tiens de mon précieux oncle Shanks. Il est mon trésor, mon précieux absolu, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser prendre la poussière ou la moindre éraflure.  
La violence cesse, et je regarde autour en pensant qu'ils sont partis.  
 _Mais non._  
Ils ont un sourire malsain, _vraiment_ malsain.

 _Fuir._  
 _Partir._  
 _Sauver sa peau._

Tout dans mon être me hurle de partir, mais mes jambes ne sont pas apte à courir. Ils m'attrapent par les cheveux me soulevant.

 _C'est tellement facile, pour les gros chats, de mordre le petit moineau..._

"- Ça sera facile, tu ressembles à une gonzesse."

Ces amis rigolent.  
Des amis...?  
Je préfère rester seul l'intégralité de ma vie plutôt que devoir traîné avec des gens comme eux.  
J'ai voulu en avoir pourtant, des amis, mais de mon âge. Seulement, quand papa à une grosse fortune et que le fils est à votre portée de main, c'est tellement facile.  
Sauf qu'ils oubliaient que le petit moineau pouvait parfois s'échapper des griffes des gros chats.

Ils m'entraînent vers les garages du lycée et nous y enferme. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'appeler en vain de l'aide, qu'ils me bâillonnent, m'aveuglent et m'attachent les mains, extrêmement serrées, me coupant la circulation du sang, avec des cordes.  
Ils me plaquent à trois au sol et commencent à arracher mes habits d'une violence dont je ne pouvais, même les mains libres, rien faire.  
J'ai beau supplier, pleurer à chaudes larmes, et faire ce que je peux, je me retrouve presque en caleçon. Mes vêtements sont devenus des lambeaux, je le sens grâce au courant d'air sur mon torse.

"- Putain, t'es sexy pour un mec. On peut pas dire le contraire.  
-C'est clair! "

Ils rigolent entre eux.  
 _Enfoirés._  
Ils s'apprêtent à voler ce que je désire garder d'intact pour la bonne personne.  
Quand la porte en fer claque lourdement.  
Je sens le regard de l'inconnu m'observer, en lâchant un "tch" très distinctif.  
 _Eustass Kidd._  
Il doit me trouver lamentable tient...

"- Oi. Lâchez le gosse, dit l'arrivant.  
\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? prononça un suicidaire, ce qu'Eustass n'aime _particulièrement_ pas."

Je ne vois rien. C'est frustrant. J'entends des bruits de coup, des coups violents mais tempérés. J'apprécie le son du groupe qui s'enfuit, mais je me recroqueville sur moi même pour essayer de cacher le peu de pudeur qu'il me reste.  
Je réprimande mes sanglots et tente de les faire taire. Dieu sait que personne n'aime les pleurnichard.

 _N'importe quoi! Moi je t'aime comme ça chibi saru._

 _ **Sans doute...**_

Je perçois enfin la lumière quand l'homme au cheveux rouge me libère de tout. Mais mon esprit est tellement en état de choc suite aux événements que mon visage reste sans expression.

 _Aucune expression._  
 _Aucun sentiment._  
 _Stoïque._

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Luffy."

Mon regard est soudainement surpris, je le regarde donc. C'est vrai quoi, je m'attendais plus à des moqueries, des insultes, un coup fatal dans le pire des cas. Cela aurait soulagé ma vie, même.  
Dans ma contemplation, je l'entends soupirer et me soulever, ce qui m'arrache un hoquet de surprise. Il m'installe sur une chaise en face de lui. Je laisse ma tête et mes épaules se rabaisser, mais ma tête est très vite relevée pour lui faire face. Il me soigne le visage minutieusement pendant que je l'observe.

J'ai déjà entendu parler d'Eustass Kidd, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Il est grand par rapport à moi - en tout cas ce qui n'est pas difficile - avec des cheveux rouges flamboyant, des yeux rouges orangés contournés avec du crayon noir, le nez fin, le teint pâle, un rouge à lèvres révélant sa bouche fine avec son sourire carnassier.  
 _Son sourire carnassier ?!_

"- La vue te plais gamin ?"

Son sourire ne le lâche pas, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Bien sûr, je n'ose pas répondre et rebaisse la tête, sauf que sa main m'en empêche. Il me tient le visage pour que je puisse l'admirer de ses yeux brillants d'une flamme inconnue. Je rougis encore, et tente de détourner le regard avant que sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre.

"- Regarde moi bordel."

Bon, vu l'intonation, on va pas chercher des noises hein. Je continue de le regarder.  
Putaaaaain...il est désirable à mort !  
Je ne parle jamais comme ça, mais là, ça résume bien mon état d'esprit.

"- J'ai fini les soins depuis au moins 10 minutes, alors arrête de me mater et casse toi de mon garage."

Suite à ces paroles, il ouvre la porte du lieu, que le groupe de jeune avait fermé. Je me lève rapidement et pars tout aussi vite, mais à la sortie, je m'arrête et glisse un mot, que je sors rarement, ou de mauvaise foie, mais pour une fois, c'était le plus sincèrement possible.

"- Merci !"

Et je rentre chez moi de ce pas.

* * *

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis mon altercation avec Eustass Kidd, et depuis, les élèves me regardent avec une certaine jalousie, d'avoir été si proche du rouge. Aucun incident ne s'est produit depuis. À vrai dire, c'est même étrange, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Je suis en route pour la supérette assez éloignée de ma maison, puisque mon père ne veut pas que je traîne dans ces endroits "pauvres" et "sans intérêts".  
Ça m'exaspère qu'il ne me laisse pas aller dans des endroits comme celui-ci, _comme un jeune normal_.  
Je fais le tour des rayons, sans gêne de pouvoir être reconnu.  
Puis...

"- AUJOURD'HUI OFFRE SPÉCIAL SUR « COMMENT NE PAS SE FAIRE DESCENDRE » ! LES BONS D'ACHATS SONT À RETIRER UNIQUEMENT AU FOND DU MAGASIN !"

Des cris de panique s'élèvent dans l'air, et je regarde les agresseurs autour de moi et panique.

C'est mauvais.

 _Pour l'amour de Dieu va te cacher au fond du magasin !_

Je cours me réfugier au fond du magasin, mais l'un des agresseurs m'arrête et me tire par le bras. Je sens le canon froid du revolver contre ma joue et mon sang se glace immédiatement, me figeant sur place.

"- HÉ LES GARS! REGARDER LE JOLI PETIT PACTOLE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ !"

Les autres se rapprochent pendant que je tente de contrôler ma respiration et mon cœur.

 _Stoïque._  
 _Stoïque._  
 _Stoïque._

Je me répète ce mot en boucle en gardant les yeux fermés. À quoi bon les ouvrir si c'est pour voir des visages probablement pétrifiés de terreur, et des enfants larmoyants ?  
À rien. Exactement.

"- Les mecs, on a Monkey D. Luffy en otage. Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'on peut avoir ?!  
\- Carrément ! "

Il resserre son emprise et un gémissement de douleur m'échappe.

"- Lâchez tout de suite ce gosse."

 ** _Kidd ?!_**

Je regarde précipitamment vers la provenance de la voix et tombe sur le grand rouge. Je rougis, légèrement, je dois avoir l'air bien con tiens. Il tient une arme à feu pointée vers les bandits qui restent droit, à leur lancer un regard des plus noirs, qui n'impressionne pas du tout Eustass.

"-Casse toi putain, lance l'un d'eux. T'as vraiment cru qu'on laisserait notre pactole ici ? Ce gosse peut valoir des millions !  
\- Sauf que son père s'en fout royalement."

Outch.  
Ça fait mal ça, même si au fond je sais qu'il a raison, puisque que ça sera uniquement _ma_ faute.  
J'ai voulu venir ici, alors je dois en assumer les conséquences.

 _Et si tu meurs ?!_

 _ **Tant pis.**_

 _Humain ingrat !_

 _ **Ta gueule la conscience!**_

Ah bah bravo, je deviens schizophrène maintenant, putain de conscience.

 _J't'emmerde!_

Bref. Le temps de ré-ouvrir à peine les yeux, je suis dans les bras de Kidd, toujours en état de choc. Enfin, mon corps, puisque je suis en guerre avec une individu _chiante_ dans ma tête. Kidd me porte jusqu'à une ambulance où ils me prennent en charge. Pendant qu'ils me posent tout un tas de question - auxquelles je réponds vaguement - je regarde le grand rouge s'éloigner de moi, pour ne pas être pris dans les flashs des médias et des lèche-culs de la télé. Je fouille alors mes poches. Un réflexe pour trouver mon _strap_ en forme de tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille, me correspondant bien - un antistress - que je chérie tant. Mais en le prenant, je vois un bout de papier tomber. Je le prend, le déplie, et observe, surpris, le numéro de téléphone présent.

 _Hé ho le guignol ! Lis le mot en bas!_

 _ **Hein ? Ah merci**_.

En effet, en bas du morceau de feuille déchirée se trouve un mot.

" _ **On dirait que t'aime que je joue les supers héros pour toi.**_  
 _ **Prends soin de ton cul la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Eustass Kidd**_ "

Bon. Ça, c'est fait.  
Mais c'est pas mal contradictoire quand même, il est con ou c'est moi ?

 _C'est toi chibi saru ~_

 _ **Pourquoi tu fermes pas ta gueule toi ?**_

 _Parce que j't'aime pas._

 _ **Ouais ouais, menteuse va'.**_

Après qu'un journaliste m'ait posé quelques questions, je rentre chez moi, épuisé de cette journée.  
Mais à peine je pénètre dans le manoir que les domestiques viennent me voir pour me harceler de question sur les événements passés il y a quelques minutes.

 _Rooooo mais laissez le bordel ! Il a besoin d'envoyé un petit sexto à son roux ~_

Je pique un fard à cause d'une STUPIDE REMARQUE.

 _ **FERME LA BORDEL ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! Puis il est pas roux.**_

 _Bah quoi ? Toute façon tu vas le contacter, je te connais à force chibi saru. Et d'où il est pas roux sérieux ?_

 _ **Il est rouge !**_

" - Monsieur Luffy ? Vous allez bien ? ''

Kaya.  
C'est une nouvelle domestique, on est tout de suite devenu ami, même si elle est très niaise et trop, _trop_ , gentille. Elle a pas mal de problème dans sa vie, alors je la conseille, et l'aide.  
Je suis son confident.

''- Ne t'inquiète pas Kaya.. Ça va…. Mais je dois monter dans ma chambre. Excuse moi !''

Et sous son air inquiet, je fonce dans ma chambre et m'empresse de m'enfermer. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé ce soir.

 _À part pour manger._

 _ **Oui bon bah hein. Je suis humain quand même.**_

 _T'es surtout un ventre sur pattes chibi saru!_

 _ **Ouais ouais.**_

Je jette mon sac d'étude pour composer le numéro du rouge. J'hésite à l'appeler, mais finalement, je décide d'envoyé un simple message.

 _On se rapproche du sexto ~_

 _ **Mais arrête !**_

Je rougis –encore- rien qu'à l'idée d'une chose si...osée.  
Je lui envois des remerciements, et lui demande comment je peux lui être redevable, et à ma grande surprise, je reçois une réponse plutôt rapide.

 _"Je pourrais pas toujours sauver ton p'tit cul Monkey. Enfin, sauf si tu me le donne, parce qu'il est bien tentant."_

Vous voyez la fumée au dessus de ma tête ? Nan parce que là, mes joues sont plus rouge, c'est de la lave sérieusement!  
S'il existe un médicament pour calmer les rougeurs, je vous en supplie donnez le moi...

 _ **"Merci du compliment Kidd, mais...pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**_

 _"Tu le découvriras plus tard."_

C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Qu'il me désire ? Sexuellement ? Que je lui plais ? Qu'il m'aime ? Qu'il se fou de moi ? Que c'est ironique ?

 _ARRÊTE DE RÉFLÉCHIR CHIBI SARU T'OUBLIE DE RESPIRER!_

Je me regarde dans le miroir et m'observe.

 _ **Ah ouais, je suis rouge.**_

 _IMBÉCILE._

 _ **Gomen'.**_

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler à ma conscience...  
Mais même si je suis idiot, j'ai réussi à prendre ma décision.

 _ **J'irai lui parler demain**_.

* * *

Le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, je pars à la recherche du rouge. Une petite voix dans ma tête m'indique qu'il se trouve probablement dans le garage.

 _Pas de quoi chibi saru!_

J'arrive donc, doucement, et le regarde, les joues légèrement rosies, prendre son déjeuner. Je remarque qu'il a le torse nu dévoilant ses abdominaux transpirants et graisseux d'huile de moteur sans doute. Il porte un large bandeau dans les cheveux pour les retenir en arrière - probablement pour ne pas le gêner dans son travaille - ce qui le rend toujours aussi séduisant.

 _La vue est vraiment appétissante ~_

 _ **Ouais..**_

 _Haaaaan chibi saru va presque bander ~_

Mes joues s'enflamment et je retiens de m'étouffer pour ne pas montrer ma présence trop rapidement.  
Ce qui est déjà trop tard.

Je me retrouve tiré de force dans le garage pendant que la porte se referme. Je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder Kidd que je suis collé au mur et au torse du rouge pendant que celui-ci m'embrasse fiévreusement.

 _Au putain c'est ta chance chibi saru. Réfléchis pas et fonce!_

Je ne prends même pas le temps de parler à cette conscience, beaucoup trop occupé à répondre au baiser ardent du rouge. Nos langues s'entremêles. C'est brutal, c'est chaud, c'est bon...  
Il me plait, je ne peux le renier, surtout que mon entrejambe dit également le contraire.  
Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippe violemment pour le retenir contre moi.

 ** _Je ne veux pas qu'il parte...pas encore !_**

Je suis bien, dans un état de béatitude dont je ne pensais pas que l'existence était possible.  
À contre cœur, il se retire pour que nous reprenions notre souffle. Je le regarde les yeux embués de plaisir, la bouche entre ouverte pour mieux respirer. Lui, aborde toujours son sourire en coin, et je peux voir à travers ses yeux qu'il me désire également.

\- T'as du rouge à lèvres.  
\- Où ça..? Demandais-je.  
\- Là.

Il me lèche doucement les lèvres, et pendant que je le regarde faire. Je laisse ma bouche entre ouverte pour que les deux jumelles se retrouve pour un nouveau baiser endiablé.  
Je me surprend à en vouloir plus.

 _NORMAL MON POTE ! T'AS VU QUI TE PLOTTES LA ?!_

 _ **Putain ferme ta gueule pour le moment...**_

Effectivement, Kidd est entrain de me "plotter" les fesses. Je romps le baiser à cause de ma respiration légèrement saccadée. Il me regarde amusé et vient grignoter mon cou, le mordiller, laisser sa trace.  
Sauf que bien sûr,  
 _C'est ce que je veux._

"- Je vais te faire redécouvrir le vrai toi gamin, pas celui qui aborde un masque tous les jours."

Je n'arrive même pas répondre tellement mon corps est secoué de spasmes, de plaisir inconnu jusque maintenant. L'instant d'après je me retrouve sur le capot de la voiture - qu'il réparait surement avant ma venue - pendant qu'il me déshabille sauvagement, j'entends les coutures craquer sous la force de ses mains.  
Je le sens retirer mon jean. Là par contre ça me gêne qu'il-  
 _  
Haaaaaaaan le pieeeeeeed... ~_

Mon dieu sa maman le caniche d'Australie.  
Je me cambre en lâchant un gémissement qu'il a dut apprécier vu ses gestes.  
Il caresse toujours brutalement la bosse _largement_ visible à travers mon boxer.  
Ma respiration devient de plus en plus haletante. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant, c'est dingue...  
Je ferme à moitié les yeux, ce qui n'est pas vraiment à faire, puisque tous mes sens sont encore plus développés. Je ressens tout, en dix fois plus intense.  
Je n'entends plus rien, à part mes veines battre dans mes oreilles, cependant je soupire d'aise en sentant mon boxer quitter son actuelle place pour rejoindre le sol.  
Il remonte à mon visage et s'amuse avec mon lobe.

"- Je vais te décoincer p'tit chieur."

Je suis tellement submergé de nouvelle sensation que je ne sens pas le premier doigt taquin jouer en moi, mais quand il en ajoute deux autres d'un seul coup, je cris légèrement et serre les dents.  
Trois doigts dans le cul, ça fait un mal de chien bordel !

 _T'inquiète, ça te fera du bien après chibi saru ~_

 _ **La feeeeeerme...**_

"- Détends toi.  
\- Ça fait mal..  
\- C'est un ordre."

Je me mords les lèvres, je dois être sado maso putain...parce que là, il pourrait me demander n'importe quel ordre, _je le ferai._  
J'ai hâte de voir le vrai Luffy comme il dit, après ça. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il arrivera à me changer, c'est _**tout**_ ce que je veux.

 _J'espère sincèrement aussi qu'il y arrivera Luffy, je veux pas que tu reste comme ça._

 _ **Tu me laisseras jamais hein...?**_

 _Jamais chibi saru._

J'aurais pu répliquer, mais quand Kidd me pénètre violemment. Je me cambre encore plus pendant que je serre les dents le plus possible.

"- Arrête de rêvasser pendant qu'on baise!  
\- Mais putain t'es barge je reprenais mon souffle! "

Je me surprends à parler comme ça, et il doit le voir puisqu'il à l'air d'apprécier. Il me donne un profond coup de bassin qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Il continue toujours plus profondément et plus fort, mais pourtant...  
 _J'en veux plus_.  
Je balance ma tête en arrière, pendant qu'il me mord à sang le cou, et pourtant...  
 _Je gémis de pur plaisir._  
Je tente en vain de reprendre mon souffle, mais avec la proximité de son corps et du mien, cela m'est impossible.  
J'ai envie d'exploser, littéralement.  
Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille, avant qu'il joue avec et décide de la laisser quelques secondes après pour me chuchoter quelques mots.

"- Continue de me parler comme ça. Libère toi.  
\- Ferme ta gueule et continue putain d'merde... "

Je le sens sourire contre mon corps qu'il s'amuse à marquer de griffures, de morsures, de suçons, et sûrement d'autres traces dont je me contrefiche sur le moment. Je me libère entre nos deux torses, dans un cri - plus aigu qu'autre chose - pendant que j'entends Kidd lâcher un long râle roque quand je sens un liquide couler entre mes jambes.  
Transpirant, je reprends mon souffle en regardant mon futur amant.

 _ **Putaiiiiiin il est encore plus baisable comme ça... ~**_

 _Nous sommes d'accord ~_

"- Kidd...  
\- Hum ?  
\- T'es putain de sexy...  
\- Je sais. Et je compte bien te montrer _toute_ l'après midi à quel point tu peux être accro. "

Je tuerais pour que son sourire, carnassier pas, reste sur son visage.  
Il tient sa promesse, et me fait l'amour toute l'après midi.

Le capot ? O _k._  
Le mur ? O _k._  
Le sol ? O _k._  
Le bureau ? O _k._  
La porte du garage ? O _k._  
La banquette arrière ? O _k._

Nous sommes justement allongés dessus, lui couché avec moi affalé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, lui, fumant une cigarette. Ça doit faire une heure qu'on parle de nos vies respectives, qu'on apprend à se connaître , et ça fait mal au cul - encore plus que maintenant - de comprendre que je suis tombé amoureux du rouge.

 _La clé de ma cage n'est pas dorée, mais rouge flamboyante._

J'ai déjà fermé les yeux pour apprécier au mieux le contact chaud du rouge. Lui, me tient bien contre lui avec son bras en bas de mon dos. Je gémis doucement quand il masse ma fesse de son unique main disponible pour mon corps, l'autre étant pour sa cigarette.

"- T'es prêt pour un autre round ? Annonça-t-il en rigolant  
\- Naaaaaan... j'ai mal au cul bordel... "

Il se contente de rire moqueusement.  
ATTEND JE RÊVE OU IL VIENT DE ME FESSER ?!

 _Non tu rêves pas. Mais ta vu ta réaction ? ~_

Effectivement, la seul réaction que je viens d'avoir est de gémir autant de plaisir que de douleur. Et suite à ça, il trouve quoi de mieux à faire ? Me rouler une putain de pelle vraiiiiiiment bonne.  
Je répond avidement, mais il se retire pour mon plus grand malheur. Il me regarde avec un grand sérieux qui me ferait presque peur. Cela ne me fais pas peur, mais ça m'intimide énormément. Je me cache immédiatement dans son torse, avant qu'il me rappelle à l'ordre.

"- Regarde moi Luffy. "

Je lève doucement les yeux vers lui. Il jette sa cigarette à travers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, pose ses mains sur mes fesses et me remonte rapidement pour que mon visage et mes yeux surplombent les siens.

"- Maintenant que j'ai fais tous ça je te préviens que ta pas intérêt à te barrer. Tu m'appartiens officiellement.  
\- Je suis pas une objet! Protestais-je  
-Non. T'es _mon_ jouet. "

 _ **Sauf que t'as choisis le mec le plus cinglé du lycée mon grand ~**_

Je lui fais comprendre mon idée en lui mordant violemment le début d'épaules. Il grogne quand il sent le sang coulé et me tire les cheveux pour me voir.  
Je lèche le sang qui coule le long de mes lèvres.  
 _Cette vue lui plait, horriblement._  
Il m'embrasse sauvagement, brutalement, mais c'est tout ce qu'on désire maintenant.  
Il explore ma bouche puis se retire en tirant et mordant ma lèvre inférieur, la faisant saigner  
Il prend sa revanche on dirait, mais sa m'amuse.

Oui, cette relation va être malsaine, mais terriblement délivrante.

* * *

Cela fait 5 mois maintenant.

5 mois que Kidd et moi on sort ensemble.

Depuis, j'ai changé. Beaucoup. Je ne pense pas en mal, pas du tout, mais comme moi et Nami - oui ma conscience à désormais un nom - on le souhaitait.  
Je réponds mieux, je ne rougis plus à tous bout de champ _-_ seul Kidd a droit à cette réaction de ma part - je réagis beaucoup mieux dès qu'on me harcèle, puis si ça ne suffit pas, le rouge intervient.  
Kidd a réussi à me rendre mon sourire d'antan, et je pense que les gens autour de moi l'ont remarqué d'ailleurs. Au manoir, les domestiques sont beaucoup moins couveuses, comme si elles avaient compris que quelqu'un veillait sur moi à présent.  
Et ça me rassure beaucoup de savoir qu'elles le savent.

Mon père lui n'est pas au courant.

 _Ce serait du suicide en même temps !_

 _ **Pas faux ouais.**_

 _Pourtant Kidd voudrait que tu le présente, à la place de jouer les Roméo à chaque fois!_

Oui, c'est un truc de Kidd. Un jour, il avait envie de me voir-

 _Et de baiser!_

Aussi.  
Bref.  
Il était venu sous ma fenêtre - et je ne sais toujours pas comment il a su trouver mon adresse - et avait jeté des petites pierres à ma fenêtre. J'étais exténué, et ça se voyait. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'avais entendu l'impact au carreau. Je m'étais levé et je l'avais regardé d'un air assez surpris, puis j'avais ouvert ma fenêtre.

"- Yo le chieur. Avait-il dit en me prenant par les hanches pour me coller à son torse.  
\- Huuuuum... "

Je m'étais collé à son torse, pendant qu'il me plottait les fesses. Il avait relevé mon menton pour m'embrasser comme un Dieu - comme toujours en fait - en prenant bien soin de combattre sa jumelle. J'avais passé un bras autour de son cou pour prolonger, mais il s'était retiré à ma grande peine.

 _Il t'avait bien excité le grand aussi !_

 _ **Ouais ~**_

"- Pourquoi t'es crevé comme ça ?  
\- Il y a les partielles dans pas longtemps.. Sauf que j'commence à en avoir ras le cul de réviser.  
\- T'as encore de l'énergie pour moi ? Avait-il demandé en logeant sa tête dans mon cou.  
-Toujours. "

Il avait rigolé, et j'avais souris. Il m'avait fait l'amour doucement, en prenant son temps.

Depuis, il revient tous les soirs, sauf quand il est vraiment occupé - il m'envoie des messages en disant que je peux alors dormir - et me répète souvent qu'il aimerait que mon père le rencontre.  
Sauf que...  
 _  
Si la cage est là, ce n'est pas pour rien._

Il ne veut pas que j'ai de relation autre qu'avec des _filles bourgeoises._ Des filles..  
Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par elles. J'aime indubitablement Kidd, et je ne veux pas rompre.  
Si mon père apprend que je suis gay, _et_ que j'ai un copain, qui est Kidd - qui n'est pas la meilleur référence - je vais me faire renier et chasser de la maison à coup sûr.

 _ **Nami aide moi!**_

 _Désolé chibi saru, mais là je peux rien pour toi._

 _ **Tu fais chier.**_

 _FAIS GAFFE À CE QUE TU DIS LE NAIN !_

Je ne réponds pas, totalement désintéressé de ma conscience - si on peut encore appeler ça juste une conscience - et je me contente de rentrer au manoir. Je m'apprête à saluer les filles quand je vois mon père et mon professeur principal : Kizaru.

 _Ça sens mauvais chibi saru ! Barre toi !_

 _ **Pourquoi le vieux shnock est là à ton avis ?**_

 _ON S'EN FOU BARRE TOI !_

Je m'apprête à rappliquer quand mon père me rappelle à l'ordre.

"- Suis nous. "

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et part dans la pièce principal suivit de Kizaru, le prof de physique.

 _Quelle idée stupide d'avoir donné un prof de physique comme prof principal._

 _ **Ouais.. De toute façon ils sont tous cons dans ce lycée, on y changera rien.**_

 _Mouais._

Je m'assois sur un fauteuil en bout de la mini table du salon, pendant que mon géniteur et l'autre se fixe.

"- Que voulez vous, monsieur Kizaru ?  
\- Je souhaiterais vous parler des notes de votre fils, Luffy. "

 _Oh la merde._

Littéralement.  
J'avoue que mes notes ont baissé depuis que je suis avec mon beau mécano, mais sincèrement ? Elles ne sont pas si catastrophiques que ça, faut arrêter !

Je sens un regard noir sur moi me faisant courber plus bas ma tête. Mon père est la personne dont j'ai le plus peur il est imposant, puissant et dominateur.  
 _Le grand méchant loup tire sur les ficelles attachées aux ailes du moineau qui tente de s'approcher du soleil_.

"- Ses notes baissent considérablement. Avez-vous une explication ?  
\- Non.  
\- Sa moyenne qui était de 19, est tombée à 16. Les partielles arrivent bientôt, et je m'inquiète par rapport aux places qui lui sont disponibles de grandes universités. "

 _Si t'étais inquiet tu serais pas venu connard._

 _ **Déjà que je me retiens de partir en courant alors je t'en prie : FERME LA !**_

 _CALME TES ARDEURS AVEC MOI !_

 _ **Je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Alors je t'en prie Nami : boucle la.**_

 _Luffy..._

J'ai envie de pleurer, de tout casser. De m'enfuir, de retrouver Kidd.  
 _J'ai envie de toucher le soleil._  
Je resserre l'emprise sur mon jean pour ne pas craquer. Si je m'effondre, de toute manière, personne ne sera là.

"- Nous avons placé de grand espoirs en Luffy. Je vous prierais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas bâcler son éducation pour un garçon.  
-Pour _quoi ? "_

Je n'ose rien dire tellement la surprise est grande.

"- Je pense que j'en ai assez dit. Maintenant, réglez ce problème entre vous. "

Et il part sur ces mots.

.

.  
.

 _Cours._

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. J'atterris dans ma chambre et me dépêche de fermer tout à clé. Je sens les coups puissants contre ma porte qui me font tomber face au sol. Je me terre dans le recoin de ma chambre en fixant la porte.

 _Qu'elle ne cède pas._  
 _Qu'elle ne cède pas._  
 _Qu'elle ne cède pas._  
 _Je vous en prie._  
 _S'il y a un Dieu._  
 _Écoutez mes appels de détresse._

J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai mal à la poitrine, ma vision se trouble.

 _ **Crise de panique et hyperventilation.**_

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu une. Je tombe au sol et me recroqueville sur moi-même, me tenant fermement le t-shirt, en espérant atteindre mon cœur affolé. Je n'entends déjà plus rien, ni les coups à ma porte cessant, ni les pas s'éloignant de la porte en me prononçant des paroles dont je n'entends même pas le son, ni la fenêtre qui s'ouvre, ou se casse, je ne sais pas...  
Une ombre se dessine au dessus de moi.  
 _Un soleil._  
Avant que tout ne devienne qu'une sombre étendue d'obscurité m'éloignant de cette source chaleureuse.

 _Ne t'en fait pas Luffy...tu es entre de bonne main._

Et je sombre dans ce fleuve noirs qui m'ouvre les bras.

* * *

J'ouvre subitement mes yeux mais les referment aussitôt à cause de la lumière du jour trop éblouissante. Je les rouvrent délicatement pour m'habituer à cet environnement. Je regarde autour de moi pour découvrir les lieux.

 _ **Bon, au moins, je suis pas dans une secte attaché nu à une chaise. C'est déjà ça.**_

 _T'as beaucoup développé ton imagination chibi saru, mais je suis contente de te voir réveillé !_

 _ **Si on oublie le fait qu'on ne puisse pas se voir, moi aussi.**_

 _Nanana._

 _ **Très mature Nami...**_

 _J't'emmerde chibi saru !_

Je ricane légèrement à cette discussion extravagante.

 _COMMENT ÇA JE SUIS EXTRAVAGANTE ?!_

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et remarque que je porte un masque à oxygène.

 _ **Nami. On est pas dans un hôpital, rassure moi.**_

 _Non, pas du tout._

 _ **Comment il peut y avoir ce truc alors ?!**_

 _Je sais pas idiot ! Je te rappelles que tu étais évanouie, et je l'étais autant que toi !_

 _ **Pas faux.**_

Je retire le masque et remarque également une perfusion dans la main. Ca doit être pour ça que j'ai la main engourdie. Je tente de me redresser mais une douleur lancinante me prend au niveau du cœur. Je me recouche trop rapidement en étouffant un hurlement de douleur, et ma respiration devient à nouveau sifflante et haletante. Je ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre mon souffle, quand je sens quelqu'un remettre le masque sur mon visage et déposer un objet froid sur ma poitrine.

"- Évite de crever. Reprends ton souffle. "

Je ne connais pas cette voix, mais je le trouve drôle lui. Si c'est si facile que ça il a cas le faire !  
Néanmoins, je me calme doucement, et une fois totalement calmé, je retire le masque une nouvelle fois. Je m'aperçois que ma main est tremblante.

 _Nan mais c'est plus tremblante là, c'est Parkinson à ce point là !_

Je ne relève pas mais je me demande pourquoi en la fixant.  
Et comme pour répondre à ma demande silencieuse, la voix de tout à l'heure me répond.

"- C'est le contre coup de ta crise, ou l'état de choc si tu préfère. "

Je le regarde et l'observe. Un grand homme, aux cheveux de jais, des yeux gris perçant, un nez fin, un sourire légèrement psychopathe sur les bords, des rouflaquettes, une barbichette, des boucles d'oreilles, un sweat noir avec un smiley étrange, mais que j'apprécie, un jean bleu tacheté noir. Il a l'air effrayant, mais en même temps, il ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai du trop fréquenter Kidd pour ne plus avoir peur de certaines personnes. Puis lui, il a l'air étrangement digne de confiance, _au fond._

"- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Law, un pote de ton p'tit copain. Il t'a ramené ici hier soir en pleine crise. "

Il s'assoit près de moi et met le doigt sur mon torse en pointant mon cœur.

"- Tu es au courant que tu as un problème de santé ? "

Je le regarde surpris. En même temps, je n'ai été qu'une seule fois chez un médecin pour une crise - enfin, il était venu chez moi - et il m'avait dit que c'était uniquement le stress. Du coup lorsque cela se reproduisait, je n'y faisais pas très attention.

"- J'ai quoi alors ?  
\- Un souffle au cœur, ça trouble le passage du sang au travers d'une valvule ou d'une cloison intracardiaque.  
-Gné ? "

Très explicite, je sais. Mais j'ai rien compris à son bordel médical.

"-T'as un problème au cœur, retiens seulement ça. Je peux t'aider, mais c'est une opération je préviens. "

 _Panique pas._  
 _Panique pas._  
 _Panique pas._

Je sens une main chaleureuse sur ma joue et je regarde dans sa direction.

"- Kidd...  
\- Accepte. Law est un bon doc. T'en as besoin, et c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. "

On a pas besoin d'échanger des mots supplémentaires pour se comprendre. Il me forcera pas, mais je le ferais pour lui quand même. Je suis pas du tout adepte des soins médicaux, mais j'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie pour un truc si stupide.  
Il m'attire contre lui pour un baiser qui se veut tendre, et je sens à travers cet échange sa peur. Je réponds doucement pour qu'il comprenne que je le remercie, et que je vais mieux.

"- Évitez de baiser en ma présence. Merci. "

Ah merde.. j'avais oublié Law.  
Je rougis instantanément ne m'attendant pas à une remarque de la sorte, et le rouge le voit bien, alors il s'amuse en me soulevant, ce qui ne me fait plus mal, pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin, ce que j'exécute, et me plaque au mur.

 _T'as pas l'air gêné chibi saru, vraiment pas ~_

 _ **Non, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Il pourrait me prendre là tout de suite, je suis sûr que Law partirait de toute manière !**_

 _T'as l'air bien sûr de toi chibi saru, pourquoi ?_

 _ **Je sais pas, il a l'air digne de confiance comme j'ai dis, puis c'est un pote à Kidd. Alors il ne doit pas être trop casse-bonbon, encore ça va.**_

 _Mouais._

Il se retire et je suis le mouvement pour l'observer, il colle nos front pour que nos regard se croise.  
Soudain il sourit, et pas de manière rassurante !

 _Ça sent la merde chibi saru!_

"- Privé de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

.

.  
.

 _ **QU**_ _OI_ _ **?**_ _!_

"- Pourquoi ?! J'ai rien fait !  
-Tu m'as fait peur crétin.  
\- Je t'emmerde ! Comme si je l'avais fait exprès !  
-Baisse d'un ton le chieur.  
\- Toute façon t'arriveras pas à te passer de moi plus d'une semaine. "

 _Chibi saru 1 - Kidd 0_

Il grogne pour montrer son mécontentement et me pose avant de partir de la pièce. Je le regarde, étonné de sa réaction, et je me sens mal en l'entendant claquer la porte d'une grande violence.

" -Ça lui passera, me dit Law. Il a vraiment eu peur pour ta peau, il est resté à ton chevet toute la nuit.  
\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop en colère..  
-T'occupe j'ai dit."

Bon, c'est le doc qui parle, écoute.  
Il me parle de l'opération et de comment ça se passera. Il a l'air professionnel, c'est rassurant.  
On passe quelques minutes à parler, lui à me poser des questions, et moi à y répondre, puis il se lève et désigne la porte d'un coup de tête.

"- Va le voir. "

Je hoche la tête et me lève, partant dans le couloir à la recherche du rouge. Je fais le tour de l'appartement avant de le trouver adossé à la rambarde du balcon, en train de fumer.  
Je m'approche doucement mais sa voix me stoppe.

"-T'es pas discret le chieur. "

Je ricane. Après tout, il a raison.

"- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure Kidd.  
-C'est rien. "

Il me colle au mur derrière nous et me colle sa cigarette dans la bouche, dont je savoure la fumée.  
Un autre truc que Kidd m'a transmit : sa tendance à fumer. Peut importe ce que c'est, même si pour le moment je n'ai touché qu'une fois à la drogue, et cette soirée était _fantastique_.  
Il m'avait fait l'amour dans tous les recoins de sa maison, je ressentais tous, dix fois plus fort, les sensations étaient exquises.

 _J'ai envie d'en reprendre d'ailleurs._

 _ **Je lui redemanderai plus tard.**_

 _Merciiiii ~_

J'entrouvre la bouche, laissant la fumée s'échapper, pendant que Kidd m'observe faire avec amusement.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- T'as changé.  
\- Et ça te déplaît ce que tu vois ?  
-Non, t'es redevenu toi. "

Je souris malgré moi et recrache le surplus de fumée dans sa tête, et rigole. Il s'appuie au mur avec son avant bras et s'avance pour m'embrasser. Je fais de même mais quand nos lèvres se touchent presque, il recule. Il recommence son petit jeu tandis que je cherche désespérément un contact.  
Il s'arrête en voyant ma mine boudeuse et vient me donner mon présent.

 _En même temps t'es un expert pour faire tes yeux de petit chiot !_

 _ **Justement. Personne peut résister ~**_

 _Monsieur prend la confiance !_

Je souris à travers le baiser et il se retire.  
J'aborde un sourire _extrêmement_ moqueur en le regardant.

"- Tu tiendras pas longtemps la punition si tu continues Kidd, tu le sais ça ?  
-Tch. T'as pris un peu trop confiance en toi le mioche. "

Je rigole à son nez et il se contente de sourire en coin.

"- Sinon, c'est Law mon fournisseur de drogue. Comme ça, tu l'as rencontré. "

Je m'étouffe presque et le regarde.

"- Un médecin fournisseur de drogue ? Mais où va le monde... "

Il rigole à son tour avant de me regarder sérieusement.

 _C'est jamais bon signe quand il est comme ça chibi saru._

 _ **Ouais.**_

"- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quand je t'ai retrouvé comme ça ? "

Merde.  
J'avais _presque_ pu oublier.  
J'inspire profondément avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Mon père est au courant.  
\- De ?  
\- De nous. Hier soir, quand je suis rentré, mon professeur principal et mon père m'attendaient. Mon prof a parlé de mes notes qui chutaient, et forcément, mon père a mal réagit à cette nouvelle. Le prof a dit que c'était n'importe quoi de foutre en l'air mes chances d'aller dans une grande université pour...

\- Pour ? Insiste-t-il

\- ...un _garçon_. "

Je le vois hausser un sourcil.  
Je soupire légèrement.

" -Tu le sais, je suis le fils de Monkey D. Dragon, j'suis donc un bourgeois. Chez nous, on doit se marier par arrangement, avec une _fille_. Certes, c'est pas comme chez les nobles où les arrangements sont fait dès la naissance, mais ils sont fait lorsqu'on devient majeur. Pour moi, dans quelques mois.  
\- Deux, n'est ce pas ?  
-Ouais. Quand il a appris que j'étais gay et que j'avais une relation avec un gars, il a carrément pété un câble, alors je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Après ça, je me souviens de rien. Enfin, c'est flou..  
\- Je suis arrivé, et je t'ai amené ici. "

Je soupire de nouveau en me rappelant tout ça.  
Il me relève le visage et me caresse la joue.

" - Après ton opération, on se casse, on part au Brésil, et on laisse Los Angeles derrière nous. T'en dis quoi ? "

Je suis bouche bée. Depuis quand il prévoit ça ?

 _YATA ! On s'en fou du pourquoi du comment ! Le Brésil Luffy le Brésil ! Rio de Janeiro! Les chutes d'Iguazú ! Le soleil, la plage, les îles paradisiaques.. AÏE AÏE AÏE PÉPITO DE MAYORKA C'EST LE RÊVE ! Fonce chibi saru !_

Je regarde Kidd perturbé.  
Puis je souris à pleine dent.

"- Depuis quand tu as prévu ça ?!  
\- J'ai lu ton journal intime, j'ai vu que tu rêvais d'y aller, et.. bah j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. "

Je pique un fard pendant que Nami rigole bien sur moi.  
Mon journal _intime._  
Ça fait longtemps que j'en tiens un, vu que je n'avais personne, je racontais tout dedans. Et effectivement j'ai dit que je voulais aller au Brésil. Je trouve ce pays magnifique, et j'ai hâte d'y aller. Avec Kidd en plus !  
J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux, et ça amuse le mécano apparemment.

"- J'imagine que t'es partant ?  
\- NON TU CROIS ? CARRÉMENT QUE JE SUIS PARTANT ! "

J'ai envie de sauter partout tellement je suis heureux de cette nouvelle, mais je me contente de sourire.  
Un sourire comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps.  
Je l'enlace comme jamais et il me rend l'étreinte.

 _La clé rouge ouvre la cage dorée et libère le moineau._

Et je m'assoupis contre ce torse chaleureux que j'aime tant.

* * *

En plein soleil de Rio, j'aide Kidd à réparer sa bagnole.

 _Fait chauuuuuuud..._

 _ **Quarante degrés, oui c'est chaud Nami.**_

 _Bon, au moins t'as ton chapeau de paille, c'est déjà bien._

 _ **Laisse moi me concentrer maintenant !**_

Cela fait maintenant 1 ans et demi qu'on a atterrit au Brésil.  
J'ai subis mon opération i ans, et j'ai appris à connaître Law. C'est un chic type, mais avec un lourd passé. Kidd et lui se connaissent depuis longtemps maintenant, ils se cherchent toujours des emmerdes tous les deux, mais au fond, ils se protègent l'un envers l'autre.  
Si Law ne m'avait pas menacé avec son nodachi, je pense que j'aurais désobéit - il m'avait mis en convalescence pour 6 mois.

Pas de sexe.  
Pas de clope.  
Pas de drogue.  
Pas d'efforts physiques.  
 _Rien._

Autant dire que je me faisais chier. Puis j'étais resté chez le rouge en attendant, et en contact avec Law.  
Kidd m'a appris beaucoup de chose depuis, pour survivre, pour la vie de tous les jours, pour une vie _normal._  
Je n'ai jamais repris contact avec mon père depuis, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Un soir, j'étais installé devant la télé avec Kidd, la tête reposant sur torse, puis il avait passé au information mon père. Il sortait d'un procès et était harcelé de tout genre de questions, mais celle qui revenait surtout était " - Où est votre fils ?". J'avais même entendu quelque chose du genre "- On dit qu'il a été enlevé ! ".  
Mon père avait répondu à tous ces emmerdeurs de journalistes et paparazzi. Il avait une certaine colère qui m'avait fait peur, mais aussi brisé le cœur.

 _"Je n'ai plus de fils. Il est mort. Veuillez ne plus m'importuner."_

Je m'étais figé dans les bras de Kidd en entendant cette nouvelle, mais il m'avait rassuré en me disant que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, comme ça personne ne me chercherait. J'étais d'accord, mais malgré tout, je me sentais plutôt mal.  
La nuit était une autre histoire.  
Je me suis réveillé le matin en sursaut, en sueur, et en larmes. Le rouge était en train de me caresser les cheveux pour me calmer, ce qui avait marché au bout d'un certain temps.  
Apparemment, j'étais comme prisonnier d'un cauchemar, il avait tenté de me réveiller, mais c'était impossible.

 _En plus t'as récolté un joli bleu sur la joue._

Effectivement. Puisqu'il avait trouver malin de me mettre une baffe pour me réveiller, sauf que ça n'avait pas marché.

Mais depuis, je m'en fous.  
Je m'en fous que mon père me déclare mort.  
Je m'en fous d'avoir des problèmes de santé, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ma vie.  
Je m'en fous d'avoir lâché de bonnes personnes pour l'aventure.

Oui.

Je me fous de tout.  
Car je veux uniquement vivre ma vie avec celui que j'aime.

 _Très niais chibi saru ~_

 _ **La ferme !**_

Je ne sais pas si ce bonheur sera éphémère.  
Je ne sais si il durera quelques mois, quelques années, ou toute la vie.  
Je ne sais pas si je ferai toujours les bons choix à l'avenir.  
Et je ne sais pas si je serai toujours digne de cette nouvelle vie.  
Mais ce que je sais...

 _C'est que j'ai réussi à toucher le soleil dont j'ai tant rêvé._

* * *

.

Voilàààà ~  
Petit OS auquel je ferais probablement des Outtakes sur certains moment qui, je pense, ont le méritent d'existés à travers une écriture!  
Laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir ~ [Sans ami.] (Tu peux pas la fermer sérieux ? Tu saoûles!) [Pfff.]  
*Chibi saru = Petit singe.  
Pour ceux qui ne savent pas et qui n'ont rien compris :')

A PLUS TARD MIS AMIGOS *part avec son cheval et son cactus*


End file.
